Beavis and Butthead meet the Regular Show
by CrazyGeekyLove
Summary: When I saw people comparing the Mordo and Rigs to Beavis and Butthead I had to write this. It's just speculative junk and lame jokes.


_**Note: **Soooo... I heard people were once making comparisons of Mordecai and Rigby to Beavis and Butthead and that is so wrong. This is mostly dialogue and was written up in an hour because the idea was amusing me. What would happen if Beavis and Butthead came to the Regular show? Probably this.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Beavis and Butthead or the Regular show. Technically this could be a crossover but I didn't see a section for Beavis and Butthead for one, and secondly I never read crossovers. So meh.  
_

* * *

_._

_._

Beavis and Butthead meet the Regular Show

.

.

.

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh."

"Oh there you are. You must be the new people." Benson said walking over to them. He was weary of newcomers but had learned from experience that pretty much anybody was a better potential employee than Mordecai and Rigby.

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh."

"Hehehehehehehehehehe."

"So you're ready to start today?"

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh."

"Look do you guys want the job or not?"

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh."

"Hehehehehehehehehehe. He has gumballs. BALLS!"

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh. You said balls."

"Wait. What?"

"Yeah, uh, how many balls do you have?"

"Like a thousand?"

"Is your last name sack? Like ball sack. Hehehehehehehehehehe."

"Ugh!" Benson threw his hands up. "I never thought I'd say this but you guys make Mordecai and Rigby look like geniuses!"

"So these are the new guys?" Muscle Man came up behind Benson.

"Yeah, see if you can talk any sense into them because I'm done." Benson walked off, huffing in irritation. The park was attracting too many morons.

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh."

"Okay ladies listen up. You'll be working under my authority and-"

"BOOBS. He has boobs!" Beavis pointed at him.

"Yeah, huh-huh-huh-huh. Look at his man-boobs."

"BOOBS!"

"I don't know what you're talking about brah," Muscle Man said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So uhh huh-huh-huh. Can we touch your boobs?"

"No you cannot touch them. They're a private part of my body-"

Poke. Beavis had poked him directly in the bosom. Poke.

"Stop it brah." After a few more pokes Muscle Man started his high pitched wailing and ran off.

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh. Boobs."

"Forget it man, we can go back for it later-" Rigby stopped in his tracks next to Mordecai when they came across Beavis and Butthead.

"Are these the guys who are supposed to be getting our jobs?" Rigby asked.

"I dunno man. They seem kinda weird."

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh."

"Hehehehehehehehehehe."

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh."

"Hehehehehehehehehehe."

"Okkkkkay," cut in Mordecai. "So do you guys even know what to do in a park?"

"It's just picking up trash, man. I think they can get it."

"Hehehehehehehehehehe. Hey Butthead. Check it out, it's a talking squirrel. SQUIRREL!"

"I'm not a squirrel, dude!"

"It's like talking roadkill. Huh-huh-huh-huh."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled frantically.

"Hahahaha. He's got you pegged," Mordecai mocked.

"And check it out, his friend is like a talking ostrich. OSTRICH." Beavis said again.

"Say what?" Replied Mordecai.

"Huh-huh-huh-huh. That's so cool."

"I'm not an ostrich dude."

"And I'm not a squirrel!"

"Ummmm, Butthead. I think the squirrel is talking to us."

Rigby couldn't take it any more. "Yahhhh!" He jumped on the face of Beavis in full attack mode.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Beavis yelled, flailing his arms around.

Mordecai looked to Butthead who just stood there and when he finally thought he was going to make a move, Butthead just stuck his finger in his nose.

"Aren't you going to do anything? My best friend is attacking yours! He's trying to claw his face off dude... and you're just going to stand there?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Don't you even care that your friend is getting mauled right now?'

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Don't you want to stop him?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it myself." Mordecai reached out and grabbed Rigby around the waist pulling him off of Beavis who stopped flailing immediately.

"You guys are really stupid!" Rigby huffed.

"Totally stupid," agreed Mordecai. "They can't replace us."

"Yeah-uh. We're the original deal yo."

"Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhh." They called in unison, arms up. "Losers just got played."

"Uhhhhh huh-huh-huh-huh. Talking animals are cool."

...

**To Close: **_ It amused me.  
_


End file.
